


Dirty Little Secret

by VideoGameImagines



Series: Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: for the reader to be in a healthy long-term relationship with Bruce Wayne but the reader has a big secret that they’ve been keeping from him. Basically the reader is a bad ass gang leader, a small part of Gotham’s underworld of nasty baddies, and it was requested that Batman eventually finds out. It was also requested that even though Batman finds out about the reader’s secret he can’t bring himself to hate the reader or stop loving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey Guys, surprise! I’m back with another Batman X Reader imagine requested by a lovely anonymous Tumblr user. I thought that this was an awesome prompt that I couldn’t pass up! I have set the story between the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. So it was requested for the reader to be in a healthy long-term relationship with Bruce Wayne but the reader has a big secret that they’ve been keeping from him. Basically the reader is a badass gang leader, a small part of Gotham’s underworld of nasty baddies, and it was requested that Batman eventually finds out. It was also requested that even though Batman finds out about the reader’s secret he can’t bring himself to hate the reader or stop loving them. Forgive me if my gang name or the reader’s villain name is a little weird but I ended up making up a new gang and essentially a new villain (the reader… yeah you’re the bad guy this time around) for this story.(In Umbra= Latin for The Shadow, which is the reader’s villain name. Tenebris= Latin for The Darkness, Gang name) My musical inspiration this time was “Villain” by Alert the Medic which is a really good song that I recommend you guys giving a listen! Disclaimer: I do not own the Arkham video game series nor do I own the characters from the DC Universe. As always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story; especially the lovely anon that requested it.

Your life had become significantly more complicated over the last four years, the source of the complication being the one and only Bruce Wayne. You’ve known Bruce for about five years back when you were offered a job at Wayne Enterprises working in the technology department. You were damn good at your job and it was your abilities as an engineer and inventor that got you noticed by Wayne Enterprises. You met Bruce Wayne shortly after you were hired, he came down to your division to take a look at your latest invention; the one he had heard so much about. The two of you hit it off instantly, after a year of friendship and chemistry it wasn’t long before the two of you were dating.  
When things between the two of you became serious, Bruce told you about his alter-ego which if you were being honest you already had your suspicions. Obviously you were worried for his safety but there was another underlying reason to your worry. You had your own secret that you never told Bruce, you were a part of Gotham’s underworld of crime and once Bruce told you his secret identity you knew that you needed to keep your own secret identity hidden. He was Gotham’s symbol of hope and justice and you were exactly what he was working to eradicate. Even though the two of you were on opposing sides you hadn’t considered giving up your alter ego; as much as you loved Bruce your alter ego was already a part of you long before Bruce came into your life.  
You were known among the underworld of Gotham crime as In Umbra, you were a thief by trade and when you first started out your thievery was done so out of necessity. Before your talents regarding technology were recognized in the form of a well-paid job stealing on the streets was a necessity to stay alive. Surprisingly you were good at being a thief and it eventually garnered a following among Gotham’s seedy criminal underbelly and you were eventually leading your own gang. You called your gang Tenebris it was a Latin term for the darkness and it sounded almost poetic. You were surprised at how many people flocked to join you but then again organized crime was a favorite pastime in Gotham. Your gang was incredibly skilled, the law couldn’t touch you ; you were hard to find always gone in the blink of an eye and the villains of Gotham couldn’t lay a finger on you either. You refused to associate with the riffraff of Gotham’s criminals, hell; you even stole from Two-Face and Penguin simply because you could.  
You were long past the need to steal for survival, since your employment at Wayne Enterprises you had a steady income of honest money but you still found a certain thrill when it came to heists. Now that you had an honest income you usually split the haul between your allies and those who were in need. You knew what it was like to be in dire straits and if you could do anything to make sure no one else went through what you suffered then you would do it.  
Tonight was a big night as you had been planning the mother of all heists; tonight you were going to rob the largest bank in Gotham. All you needed to do was slip back into your apartment and don your disguise. You retained your own apartment even though you and Bruce often spent most nights in his home; it was easier to hide your secret identity if your retained your own space. Bruce never seemed to mind, he respected your privacy and sometimes that was what made it so hard to keep up the secret. You sighed as you entered your apartment and pulled your clothes out of the closet, your disguise was of your own design; simple but reasonably armored.  
When Bruce finally revealed that he was Batman, he introduced you to Lucius Fox the man responsible for the gadgets and armor that kept Bruce safe on the streets of Gotham. You worked closely with Lucius on some of the tech that Bruce employed as Batman and you in turn carried over that knowledge when it came to designing your own armor. The fabric that you developed was lightweight and breathable, easy to run and fight in should the need arise, and it also offered a small amount of protection against blunt weapons or knives. Your shirt and pants were made of this material and they both happened to be black in an attempt to help you blend in with the darkness that came with being a thief. You also wore a jacket with a hood large enough to conceal your face and a mask that covered your mouth and nose; all ensuring that your true identity remained a secret.  
You checked to make sure that the coast was clear before you hopped out of your window and descended the fire escape down onto the streets below. You made your way across Gotham toward the abandoned factory, located on Miagani Island, where you usually conducted your business. You strode into the factory finding it alive with the boisterous presence of the Tenebris gang. Your second in command, Lewis, quickly approached you, “Evening boss! Hey listen we got this new guy that says he wants to join our ranks. I told him he needed to talk to you and pass inspection.”  
You gave him a slow nod, “Alright where is he? Bring him over.” Lewis nodded and gave a low whistle, motioning to a guy standing by himself off to the side. Before he even made it over to you, something just felt off, something wasn’t right about him. You eyed him up and down as he approached, “So who are you? What’s your story? My associate over here informs me that you want to join our ranks.”  
The man began to nervously fidget with the collar of his button down shirt; you also noticed that he was sweating quite profusely. He seemed quite nervous when he responded, “My name is James. I heard about your group from a friend of mine and I decided I wanted in on the action. You know make a little extra cash.”  
You circled the man before you as he rambled on a bit nervously, you found a piece of pipe and you curled your fingers around it adjusting to the weight of the piece of metal. This guy was hiding something and you had a pretty good feeling of what it was, you swung the pipe hard and landed a solid hit to the back of James’ left knee. He screamed in pain falling to the floor as you stood over him and ripped his shirt open, revealing exactly what you had suspected, “He’s wearing a wire! He’s with the fuzz…” You tore the wiretap device away crushing it against the concrete floor with your boot. You snapped your fingers, “Bobby I need you to escort our friend here back to GCPD and leave him in one piece. Don’t think I didn’t find out what you did to the last rat that tried to infiltrate our ranks.” You turned to Lewis, “We’ve got a traitor on our hands… Who’s missing tonight?”  
Lewis sighed, “Mary and Robert haven’t been seen for a solid week. My money’s on them but we’ve got no idea where they are now. What do you want to do, boss?”  
You thought about it for a moment, “There’s not a whole lot we can do right now but I’ll look into finding them. We’re going to have to move our base of operations… we can’t let the cops find us. But for tonight we move forward with the plan. Get the gang into their positions just like we discussed the bank closes in an hour; so let’s move out.”  
Lewis nodded in understanding and left to rally the gang, this was ridiculous GCPD had never been this bothered by your gang’s activity but recently they were really gunning to shut you down. It wasn’t like you were going to make it easy on them. Especially with what you heard through the grapevine, there was the recent incident at Arkham Asylum which Bruce handled but the credit for thwarting the incident went to the newly deemed Mayor Quincy Sharp. What bothered you was how close Hugo Strange had gotten to the new Mayor and if you had to guess Strange was pulling all the strings. You were especially bothered by the whispers of the new plans to deal with the criminals of Gotham. You couldn’t be sure what the plans were but if the police were to catch you now then you would surely be joining the ranks of captive criminals with an uncertain future.  
Pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand it was time to rob the Bank of Gotham. You and your gang made your way across Gotham and waited, on the rooftops of nearby buildings, patiently for the bank to close its doors giving you the opportunity to strike. You sent a small group of your men to cut the power, another group moved to the ground floor to distract the scarce security force and you waited patiently on the bank’s roof with your own group. You were waiting for the signal that the power had been cut, once that was done you and your group were going to drop into the bank from the upper windows. From there you were going to disable the security system, something that you could do in your sleep, allowing you to gain access to the bank vault and take your prize.  
Fate seemed to have other plans as you heard the distinct sound of rustling fabric and the loud protests of your fellow thieves. You turned sharply and took in the unmistakable profile of the one and only Batman. You heart sank as you watched each of your comrades attempt to take Batman down only to be quickly incapacitated. Shit! You couldn’t do this you couldn’t fight Bruce… you may be a criminal but you still loved this man. You took off across the rooftops agilely picking up the pace with each jump but Bruce was quicker and he ended up right in front of you; halting your movements. He made a move to grab you but you quickly ducked and swept your leg out sweeping his own feet out from under him. He landed on the roof with a thud and you took off once again and you made it quite a distance before you felt something wrap around your legs bringing you down with a hard smack.  
You saw Bruce approaching you and you desperately clawed at the rope around your ankles while scooting backwards across the rooftops. Bruce’s low voice rang out, “It’s over. I received word about your group’s activity from a few former members it’s time to turn yourself over. Who are you?”  
You really didn’t want to answer that because you knew he would recognize your voice and it would all be over. You continued to desperately claw at the restraints against your ankles not meeting his gaze. He barked at you again with more force, “Who are you?”  
You sighed and bit you lip, “You know exactly who I am…”  
There was a poignant silence as your hood was ripped back and your mask was pulled down, Bruce let out a choked off gasp, “Y/N… Why? How long… how long has this been going on?”  
Without your mask and hood you felt almost naked under Bruce’s harsh stare, you let out a small sob, “Long before we got together… long before I even met you actually. And as for why, well I’ve had my reasons none of them matter right now.”  
It was unlike him but Bruce seemed almost broken, all pretenses of his alter ego melted away, “Y/N, how could you do this to me? I told you my secret and all this time you’ve been keeping this from me?”  
You shook your head, “Bruce I didn’t do this to you and I’m not doing this to spite you. I have my reasons for doing what I’ve done. I couldn’t tell you because we were on opposite sides but I never crossed you because I love you, more than anything.”  
Bruce eyed you warily, “If you love me more than anything than why would you do this? Was anything between us real or were you using me? If you loved me you wouldn’t be doing this… if you loved me you would stop doing this…”  
You sighed again, “Bruce of course what we have is real… every single moment we shared was real. And I love you but asking me to stop is like me asking you to stop being Batman. Would you drop your alter ego if I simply asked?” Bruce said nothing but continued to stare at you, “So what happens now? Are you going to turn me in?”  
Bruce remained silent but reached down pulling the restraint off your ankles with a harsh snap; you eyed him warily, “What are you doing? You’re letting me go? Why?”  
That seemed to bring Bruce back to himself, “I’m letting you go because even after finding out that you’ve been lying to me and even though you represent everything I work against I won’t be the one to turn you in. I can’t because when I look into your eyes I don’t see the criminal I only see the love of my life. And the truth is I still love you despite all of this.”  
There were tears in your eyes as you whimpered, “Bruce, I’m sorry that you found out like this…”  
Without another word Bruce turned around, “You should leave… the police will be here soon.” And just like that, in the blink of an eye he was gone.


End file.
